Solar Empire
The Solar Empire is supposedly a tyrannical organization created by Queen Chrysalis to rule Equestria as its government and military, under the persona of "Principal Celestia". Behind its menacing facade, it is actually her resistance movement against Overlord Hasbro. History After her defeat and transformation following the War of the Gods, Queen Chrysalis wanted to find a way to defeat Overlord Hasbro. She established the Solar Empire to rule Equestria (behind the facade of the Two Princesses, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna), while using her disguise as Celestia to infiltrate Overlord Hasbro and collect his plans, so to find his weaknesses and defeat him. The Solar Empire was said to be a "tyranny", opposed by Vice Principal Luna's New Lunar Republic. Its main industry presumably involved the production of robots and mechanical vehicles and suits, such as Vice Principal Luna herself (who was an android) and a large mechanical suit worn by a decoy of Principal Celestia in her battle against Luna. Her headquarters is located at a skyscraper in an unspecified city, though other facilities (such as the Principal's Office at Canterlot High in Ponyville, Canterlot Castle for ceremonial purposes, and a warehouse for supplies and machinery) existed everywhere else throughout her territories in Equestria. While it consisted of a very tall tower, one of its halls resembled a ruined cathedral. After Equestria's destruction and restoration by Overlord Hasbro in the "Day of the Flutter", Queen Chrysalis established her new headquarters under the sewers of another unspecified location, presumably to ensure that Overlord Hasbro will not find her in her old location. She left her facilities at Canterlot Castle to be temporarily used by the Appuls for their war against the Oranges, before seizing it back after the defeat of Chester. Known members and allies Elite Court * Queen Chrysalis/'Principal Celestia' (leader) * King Harkinian * Jigglypuff * A human man calling someone on his phone * 60's Spiderman * G3 Scootaloo * R2D2 * The Grey Man (Overlord Hasbro's double agent?) Other members and personnel * King Sombra * Discord (deceased, revived) * Sunset Shimmer (permanently deceased) * Superman Sam * Derpy Hooves (warehouse stewardess) * Rainbow Dash (temporary helicopter pilot, later another agent who handles top secret information) * Three Fluttershys (agents sent to find Zecora) * "Seagullestia" Allies * The Great One (who protects Canterlot Castle) * Overlord Faust * Zecora (chemist) * Applejack * Potatoes Troops * Original Characters * Most Appuls * Equestria's military and police * Presumably, the Royal Guards * Possibly SPORK-COM (temporary defensive force against invasions) Gallery Wotg.png|The royal guards serving as Chrysalis' and her allies' soldiers during the War of the Gods. Solarempirestorehouse.png|One of the Solar Empire's many facilities dotted all over Equestria. Msmuffinswhatareyoudoing.png the restoration of luna.png|In The Parody Series, Luna was created as a cybernetic character to kill Celestia's decoy to distract Overlord Hasbro. celestias mecha.png|Principal Celestia's battle mecha. luna vs the mecha.png|Vice Principal Luna fights her sister's mecha. Within the Two Headquarters Principals office.png|Principal Celestia's office at Canterlot High. Celestiainherofficehq.png|"God help us all." Solar Empire Headquarters.png|The Solar Empire's old headquarters. Location: Unknown; possibly Manehattan? Promo dotf by mrdeloop-d8ekrm0.png Hidinthehq.png|Principal Celestia within the vast halls of her old headquarters. elevator.png wall of posters.png|So many posters, so little time to focus. Posters and characters.png|"Move along, girls. There's nothing to see here." Grandest hall.png cathedralconfrontation.png Solarempress.png Newsolarbase.png|Chrysalis' new headquarters. The sun and the shadows.png|Sunset Shimmer is confirmed as one of the Solar Empire's members. fire and water.png|... and so is Rainbow Dash as well, rather than being only a helicopter pilot. Trivia * The Solar Empire and the New Lunar Republic were two factions that appeared in some MLP:FiM fanfiction, in which Princess Celestia (Celestia's pony counterpart) leads an oppressive empire opposed by an uprising led by her sister Luna. Apparently, the New Lunar Republic was more popular than the Solar Empire, mainly due to Celestia's thousand-year-long reign and banishment of Luna (as Nightmare Moon) to the Moon being viewed by some people as being "tyrannical". * The emblem of the Solar Empire was designed by Emkay-MLP. * Even though the Gray Man was seen among the members of the Solar Empire, in "Day of the Flutter", he can also be seen supervising a room full of television screens in Hasbro's Headquarters, where he and other presumable agents observe Equestria's events. This also suggests that he also works for Overlord Hasbro, and he might have been spying on the Solar Empire on Hasbro's behalf. See also * Equestria * SPORK-COM, another military organization within Equestria, and a possible branch * Locations * Moon Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Equestria * Category:Buildings